Her Story
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Tooth buried her problems in her duties like how Jack hid his sorrow and loneliness behind his smile. She never shared her past with the guardians but she just couldn't resist Jack's striking gaze, pleading for her story.


**Inspired by a picture in Deviantart called 'Her Story' by ****Lukia-Lokilani**** it is a beautiful picture, and oh, if the artist is reading…HI! Lol**

**To whomever didn't read Tooth's past in the book series or you just can't find it, it's told here, and on the wiki. It could be a total spoiler for some, bbut it you reaaaaly wanna know, enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Oh Jack…" Tooth stared at him, using her hands to prop her face up while her feet floated behind her head like she was lying on an imaginary dream cloud. "How do you stay so happy all the time?" she watched as the winter spirit chased his favorite yeti, Phil, with a small snow cloud above it's head, pouring delicate white flakes down on the abominable snowman's skull. No one was there to hear her, except maybe a few elves that passed by with a tray of eggnog but all the other guardians were busy talking amongst themselves.

After the long and hard conflict with the nightmare king, they went back to what their usual jobs. But North has decided to gather them by monthly to check if things were alright, the old Cossack didn't want any surprise attacks without his knowledge. True, Pitch had been vanquished, but that does not stop them from keeping their guard up. Darkness can never be destroyed, and Pitch would always be there but they might not see any trace of him for a couple more years, maybe a hundred more years.

"Hey Tooth," Jack's voice pulled Tooth out of her musings, making her jump a few feet high with her feathers puffed up. "Oh Jack," her wings stopped fluttering for a moment, lowering herself down the ground, "sorry, you just scared me."

"I scared you?" Jack said jovially pacing around her. "Well, I don't know if you know but I got swarmed by your mini-fairies when I first entered."

Tooth gasped, her hands landing on her hips and she turned to her mini-fairies and scolded them. "Girls, how many times have I told you to pull yourselves together?"

Jack leaned on his staff, an amused grin plastered on his face as he watched Tooth lecture her fairies like a mother to her children. He was suddenly reminded why he came looking for Tooth in the first place. "Hey Tooth?"

"Yes?" she instantly averted her gaze from her swarm to the winter spirit. Jack hesitated, unsure if it was the right question; he opened and closed his out a few times before it finally came out. "Who were you?"

Tooth froze tilting her head at his question, a little bit surprised and confused. "What do you mean? I am the Tooth fairy."

"No, I mean who were you before?" Jack asked North, Sandy and even Bunny the same question and they all shared their story of how they each became who they were now.

It was about time he asked Tooth, since she was the one who actually brought up that they all were somebody before they became immortals, which was a big help to Jack in finding out who _he_ was and how _he _became an immortal.

Tooth stared into those bright azure eyes, usually coated with joy and Mirth, now filled with curiosity and glazed with a little concern from her long moment of silence. She was a little unsure if she should tell, she didn't know if she had the strength to. She never told the guardians about her story, North and Bunnymund learned about her through magical books. She never shared it with anyone, she never shown her emotions. Her past was haunting and she didn't want to look back, but there was just something about Jack that she couldn't resist. Whenever she looked into those cobalt eyes, all she saw was comfort and protection. Besides, Jack has been through enough mistrust, if she would tell her story, it would just make Jack feel even more out of place, it would make him feel like she didn't trust him, which wasn't true, she really trusted him, probably with her life, and she just doesn't know if she has the courage to speak of her story. She couldn't just throw a book at him and tell him to read about her past, it just seems rude.

After a long moment of awkward silence Tooth finally spoke. "They already told you about their stories?"

"Yeah, I've heard Sandy's" he began to enumerate, "I've heard North's and I managed to annoy it out of Bunny." but he did not mention that he also told about his story, the one that he saw in his memories.

Tooth giggled at the last words, "poor Bunny…their pasts are so exciting right?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "and I'm sure yours is too." His expression softened when he saw Tooth's hesitation. He knew that look; he saw it whenever someone experienced a tragedy. He was just about to open his mouth and tell Tooth that she didn't have to if she didn't want to, but Tooth beat him to it. "I would love to."

Jack raised his brow, "really?"

"Yes, of course I will," it could be some kind of bonding time. She was always busy with her job she hardly has time to talk to Jack. "But can we go to someplace private?"

Jack didn't question her any further, "I got a place, I'm sure North wouldn't mind if we left for a while." He looked back at the big Russian man who was busy filling himself with eggnog while having a chat with Bunnymund and Sandy.

"I'm sure he won't," Tooth affirmed. "So? Let's go."

"Right," Jack moved to the window and swung it open, allowing Toothiana to exit first before he followed behind.

They soared high in the night sky side by side, right above the large cluster of puffy clouds. Tooth looked over at Jack, his pale complexion reflecting the bright starlight shinning out on them. His silvery hair, glimmering with shine, this was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her whole life.

Jack noticed her stares and smiled at her with teeth that almost made Tooth faint. She as seen many people smile, but no one with a smile as charming and as marvelous as what she was seeing.

They ventured deeper into the forest of Burgess and flew high above the treetops. Jack led her high up on an oak tree that over-grew and towered over the rest of the trees. They sat on the highest branch of the peak, over looking the entire forest. Behind them was the full moon, lined with silver light rings, smiling down at them brightly.

Jack leaned on the trunk, "Nobody can hear us up here, except maybe a few falcons and the moon, is that private enough or do we have to go to a mountain top?"

Tooth giggled bubbly at the immortal teen's jovial remark. "No, this place is beautiful."

"It's my favorite place to sit," Jack explains. "I'm here almost every time."

"Well it's beautiful," she sat opposite of him on the edge of the bulky trunk, swinging her feet back and fourth while watching them sway.

"Well," Jack held his staff similar to how a child held their blankets when getting ready to listen to a bedtime story. Tooth kept her gaze fixed on the tree tops, unsure if she could bare the pain.

"Hm…" Jack shifted from his position. "How bout I start first?"

Tooth looked up at him in surprise, _was he going to tell her about his story?_

Jack didn't wait for an answer, he didn't need one. He knew deep down that Tooth wanted to know about him too, as much as he wanted to know more about her. "I used to be Jackson Overland. The memories are so faded, but I remember I lived with my Father and my mother with a little sister named Pippa. It was the colonial times in 1695. My home was here, by the lake, I remember that I was fond of skating whenever the lake was frozen. Winter was always my favorite season, but it's not how I became Jack Frost. One day I took my little sister Pippa to teach her how to ice skate during March, the month when the ice is thinnest because I just refused to wait another year for my sister to learn. When we got on the ice, it began to crack under my sister's weight, mine too, but I managed to hop on a thick surface, but my sister was too scared to move, so I used this," he held up his staff, "to hook her over to me, instead I flung myself on the thinnest surface, and the ice cracked under me, and it all went black. That's all I remembered, then I was risen up from the pond and I was Jack Frost" he looked at Tooth who was gaping, "Jack…"

He leaned back on the trunk and looked up at the twinkling stars. Tooth felt like it was the right moment to start her story. "Once…" she faltered, she didn't know how to start a story. "There was once an invincible race of women known as the Sisters of Flight. They were winged women, known for being beautiful and fierce warriors. They all lived in a great palace in Punjam Hy Loo, which is now the Tooth Palace. Their palace was guarded by flying elephants, creatures that greatly resembled actual elephants, but with great wings on their backs. Then there was a man, named Haroon who fell in love with one of the sisters of flight, named Rashmi. The most magical thing happened, when Haroom took Rashmi's hand in marriage, her wings disappeared. Haroom and Rashmi lived on in the palace of Punjam Hy Loo after they wed. Within a year, I was born." She smiled, gazing at the forest ground.

Jack felt a smile pull up the corners of his mouth as well.

She went on, "I was born completely human, because there were no other human children living in Punjam Hy Loo, Rashmi and Haroom decided it better to raise me among other mortals, so they settled on the outskirts of a village at the edge of the jungle. I was living a simple and happy life with the other children. But when I was twelve, I lost my last baby tooth, and sprouted wings, along with feathers all over my body. I was so happy, and by the end of the day I was able to spread my wings and fly high above with the birds and the wind. I flew up to the trees to pick the ripest mangoes, star fruit, and papayas for the children of the village." Her smile faded.

Jack inched closer to her, as a sign that he was there for her. He had a bottom-pit feeling that something terrible was about to go wrong.

Tooth blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, then she continued, "the adults of the village were terrified of me, a half bird girl, they thought I was an evil spirit sent by an omen and I must be killed, but my mother and father wouldn't allow it, so they packed their bags and traveled deep into the forest. The people of the village hired the best hunters and set a large cage. My mother can understand animal language, and the animals were able to attack the hunters whenever they moved to close to me. The hunters refused to give up, they took my parents…." She trailed off taking deep breaths. "I remember them telling me to never go after them if they were in danger, but I just couldn't ignore them. The hunters said if I didn't go by dawn, he'll kill my parents." A tear escaped her eye. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder as comfort. "Once I reached them the hunters were already getting near. My mother quickly with drew a pouch and gave it to me, saying that the pouch contained everything that could protect and comfort me, then they told me to leave over and over and I did, I was scared I was so scared, I didn't know what to do and I left them. I flew to the highest treetop, but I did not cry, I did not cry….I did not…cry…" she repeated the last few words before breaking down into sobs. She was grieving for her parents, finally letting the tears fall after 400 years of holding them back. It seemed more painful than before, all she did was let it all out. Jack pulled her to close into an embrace and she buried her face on the crook of his neck, pouring endless tears on the scruff of his hood.

"Tooth, you don't have to continue…" Jack cooed.

"I want to," Tooth stared into those sapphire eyes and it made her feel better. "Thanks for being here, Jack." In his cold embrace, it only made Tooth feel warmer. He pulled her to his chest, listening to his cam heartbeat made Tooth's tears stop falling. She sniffled, taking a few deep breaths, she continued her story with a quivering voice, "I opened the pouch and inside was all my baby teeth, my parents left a not that instructed me to put it under my pillow when I am sleeping, or hold it when I need to remember the most important memories of my childhood. That night I really slept with the teeth under my pillow, and I felt better." She paused, wiping away the tears that clouded her vision. "Years passed and I never saw myself aging. The children of the town were beginning to lose their innocence and I started to collect their teeth so in the future I can return their memories and remind them of their kindness. I requested them to hide it under their pillows and I collect them and replace the teeth with ruby and emerald." She smiled at the fond memories, "but one night I flew to the village to collect the teeth of a boy, two front teeth in fact, I had a great treasure in store for him, to small diamonds and I was sure he will love it. But when I entered his room through the window, I didn't see a boy; instead it was a hooded hunter, who leapt at me. Then a steel wall was suddenly in front of me, I wasn't in the boy's room, I was in a cage, and I was so scared again.

They took me to Punjam Hy Loo, and withdrew his bow and arrow, aiming straight at my heart, planning to kill me in front of the sisters of flight. I took the pouch that contained my teeth and held it tightly but before he could fire at me, I raised the ruby box in my hand and held it tightly. I pictured her parents, laughing and smiling, playing and comforting me, and sacrificing themselves for me...

Suddenly the cage was gone, and I was no longer alone, I was surrounded by mini-fairies, ones that are in my palace right now. The sisters of flight began attacking the hunters along with the elephants and within an instance, the hunters were defeated. I flew to the sisters of flight to thank them, but they spun in a rapid tornado and they were all turned to wooden carvings. I was terrified again, but one sister explained if one of them died, they all die. They called me their queen, protecting the memories of childhood." She sighed and leaned into the winter spirit's embrace, closing her eyes. It felt much better when she shared her story, especially to someone like Jack.

The soft wind howled, brushing against his white locks. What came next was a voice, no, two voices that only he seemed to hear. The voices belonged to Haroom and Rashmi, sweet and gentle almost musical, chiding Jack. "Take care of our little girl."

"I will," Jack whispered looking down at Tooth in his arms; he lightly stroked the feathers on her head. It wasn't a promise, it was a vow.


End file.
